Cuando desperté
by SweetPrinx
Summary: "Ese día creí que iba a morir, pero al parecer desperté... porque tu me salvaste" ¿Qué pasará cuando Trunks rescate a una chica que quedó al borde de la muerte por culpa de los androides?
1. Chapter 1

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueños y/o flashbacks_

**GRITOS**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Era una mañana soleada en una ciudad no muy lejana, una chica alta (1.70) de ojos y cabello café, que llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, una sudadera rosa y un par de convers, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

-"_Me pregunto dónde quedará esa tienda, supongo que no debe ser muy lejos_". Haber, según esto es por aquí – pensaba, mientras leía un papel que tenía en su mano y trataba de ubicarse. Hasta que unos gritos captaron su atención - ¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto? – De pronto un montón de gente estaba corriendo espantada, pasó alguien por su lado y ella lo detuvo con su brazo – Oye, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Los androides, están destruyendo esta ciudad – contestó el chico, algo agitado y tratando de salir del agarre, hasta que ella lo soltó

- ¿Los… androides? – ella se quedó impactada, sorprendida, molesta y temerosa al mismo tiempo, se escuchó una explosión, eso era señal de que había que correr, empezó a correr, como si pudiera huir de esa situación, sabía que era su fin – "_Demonios, ¿Hacia dónde se supone que debo ir? Kamisama, por favor ayúdame" _ – Corría y corría hacia adelante, hasta que hubo una explosión atrás y se derrumbó una pared sobre ella y quedó entre los escombros, inconsciente.

Luego de vencer a los androides…

Trunks buscó el KI de alguna persona, para saber si alguien necesitaba ayuda y sintió un KI que poco a poco iba desvaneciendo, decidió buscar a la persona que le pertenecía ese KI, levantó ladrillos y trozos de metal, encontró a la chica, su cara esta cortada y se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, tenía muchas heridas, pero seguía con vida. Tenía que llevarla a algún lado, pero ya no había semillas del ermitaño, debió haber traído algunas del otro tiempo, pero nunca lo pensó; debía actuar rápido, todos los hospitales de esa ciudad estaban destruidos, así que la llevó a corporación cápsula (NA: o lo que queda de ella) seguro se le ocurrirá algo a su madre.

Cuando llegaron a Corporación cápsula, su madre lo recibió muy feliz, pero luego se confundió con el porqué traía una chica en brazos

-¡Trunks! Que bueno que llegaste, ¿Quién… es ella?

-Mamá, lo logré, destruí a los androides. Pero, ella por poco muere y debemos ayudarla pronto o sino…

- Bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Trunks

Y entonces, Bulma le curó las heridas con ayuda de Trunks, la revisó y la dejó recostada en una cama. Pero, el diagnóstico era que ella quedaría inconsciente por no se sabe cuánto tiempo, en otras palabra, ella quedó en estado de coma.

* * *

Bien, se acabó el prólogo, es muy corto lo sé, pero es un prólogo, los demás episodios serán más largos.

Mi otra historia, la leí más y me di cuenta de que era un fiasco, así que la eliminé y se me vino a la mente una historia parecida, pero mucho mejor. Leí este prólogo mil veces para asegurarme de que fuese perfecto y esté bien narrado y se entienda bien la historia. Pronto subiré una imagen de la chica en cuestión.

PD: Vi el episodio varias veces de cuando Trunks destruyó a los androides y había un viejito que quedó atrapado en un auto, en este fanfic hagamos de cuenta de que nunca existió ¿Ok?

Sayonara ;)


	2. Emma

Hola, hola. Vine con el episodio 1. Me demoré algo así como un mes, pero es que se me venían tantas ideas a la mente y lo leí una y otra y otra vez y me di cuenta de que la historia avanzaba muy rápido así que lo mejoré, espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Al cabo de 3 días de vencer a los androides, todo estaba tranquilo y las personas empezaban a reconstruir todo.

Mientras tanto en Corporación Cápsula (o lo que queda de ella) cierta chica había despertado y no se lo tomó muy bien

-*bostezo*Que alguien apague el sol – dijo abriendo los ojos, vió hacia todos lados sorprendida y asustada - ¿D-dónde estoy? **Aaaaaaahh **– gritó, tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa, o la ciudad, o el país o el mundo

En otro lado, Trunks y Bulma desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un grito y fueron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la chica y la encontraron en la cama, sentada cruzada de brazos y mirando al suelo, luego desvió la vista hacia la puerta donde estaban ellos, se fijó en Bulma, la vio sorprendida y dijo

-¿Usted es Bulma Briefs? – mencionó muy emocionada

-Esa misma – respondió Bulma halagada

-¡Wow! No sabe cuánto la admiro, usted es una gran científica. Pero... ¿Qué hago aquí? Solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo y algo cayó sobre mí y… nada más, absolutamente nada, es obvio que quedé inconsciente, pero… ¿Quién me trajo? Y más importante aún ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - desvió su mirada hacia Trunks, quien estaba en la puerta con la típica pose de su padre - ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Trunks – respondió

-Un gusto Trunks, yo soy Emma. Espero que no hayas hecho nada pervertido cuando estaba inconsciente – bromeó, Trunks se sonrojó y ella no puedo evitar reír al ver esto – ahora, volviendo a mis dudas ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Por unos 3 días – respondió Bulma

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, tengo que ir a ver a Leo

Corrió hacia la entrada, la abrió y carios de periodistas con sus cámaras y micrófonos estaban en la puerta

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Luego alguien jaló su brazo hacia atrás y ella cayó al suelo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tantos periodistas en la entrada? – cuestionó sobando su brazo y mirando al suelo

-*suspiro* es que yo soy el que destruyó a los androides – ella volteó a verlo, la verdad es que ella no le había prestado mucha atención a su apariencia, pero al verlo desde ese ángulo quedó en shock por unos segundos (NA: _Osea, ¿A qué chica no le pasaría eso?_) y luego reaccionó

**-¡¿TU DESTRUISTE A LOS ANDROIDES?! **¿Pero cómo? No se les puede disparar y su fuerza es incomparable

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo todo el día, pero antes tengo que hacer algo, pero no puedo salir por la enorme cantidad de periodistas y camarógrafos de afuera – se quedó pensativa por unos instantes - ¡Ya sé! – Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su short una cápsula y de ella salió un revolver

-Esto será suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-N-no piensas matarlos ¿O sí?

-Haré algo mejor que eso – salió por la puerta lentamente y de pronto los periodistas empezaron a llenarla de preguntas como: ¿Es usted novia de Trunks Briefs? ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? ¿Qué clase de estrategia usó él para derrotar a los androides?

-Largo– dijo tranquila, pero los periodistas no hicieron caso y siguieron con sus extrañas preguntas, ella levantó el arma, apuntando hacia el cielo y disparó – Ahora váyanse o mataré a cada uno de ustedes

-¿Eso es una amenaza? – preguntó uno de los periodistas

**-¡SOLO VÁYANSE! – **gritó y todos salieron corriendo, suspiró, volteó hacia donde estaba Trunks, quien estaba boquiabierto, y dijo con una sonrisa tierna – Problema solucionado

-Hubiera sido preferible que no amenaces

-Pero que se puede hacer. Por cierto ¿Qué tan lejos está el edificio Yamamoto?

-Ah, ese edificio fue eliminado por los androides

**-¡¿QUÉ?! **¡Yo vivía allí! _"Ah que importa iré a ver a Anna"_

-Bueno, ese edificio fue eliminado por los androides el día que te traje

-Fabuloso, mi suerte no podría ser peor – se recostó de brazos cruzados en una pared, pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo – Ay, no puede ser posible – se quejó sobándose la cabeza, se levantó y se fue directo hacia la entrada, sacó un estuche de cápsulas y de una salió una motocicleta negra – Bien, tengo que irme ¡Hasta luego Trunks!– se despidió poniéndose un casco negro y subiendo a la motocicleta

-Adiós – llegó a decir Trunks antes de que arrancara la moto y se fuera, de pronto llega Bulma

-¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó

-Ya se fue

-Ay que mal, tan bien que me empezaba a caer

-Por cierto, dice eres su ídola

Emma estaba conduciendo su moto a toda velocidad, hasta que vió que casi se le acaba el combustible, por suerte había un grifo cerca y decidió ir, le llenaron el tanque y se le antojó algún dulce que podría haber en un minimarket, así que fue y empezó a seleccionar cosas

-A ver, mmm papitas, pero ¿que hay por aquí? Galletas con chispas, pero… ¡Hay gomitas de osito! Que delicioso. Compraré dos. – Se dirigió a la caja y pagó sus dulces, vio un periódico que estaba cerca y en la portada decía "Héroe vence a los androides y salva la tierra: Trunks Briefs" - Llevaré uno por favor – Salió y arrancó su motocicleta – "¿De verdad lo hizo él? ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?"

* * *

Al fin acabé el episodio, les dije que sería más largo que los demás, lo había hecho de algo de dos mil palabras, pero habían muchas incoherencias y la historia tomaba diferentes rumbos y era todo un caos, pero logré hacer este capítulo más largo. Déjenme reviews, sayonara.


End file.
